


come back to me

by dglvr3272



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Redemption, catra misses adora so much, i'll add more tags later idk, like so much y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dglvr3272/pseuds/dglvr3272
Summary: “None of the other princesses know we’ve captured you. Queen Angella is going to contact them later today, but I wanted to see you before then. I wanted to talk to you,” Adora still wasn’t making eye contact. Catra noticed she didn’t have her sword on hand either.“I want you to join us.”~~~Catra is captured and Adora "interrogates".





	1. one

  
“Catra, can you at least _try?”_ Adora asked, with her head in her hands. Catra rolled her eyes and threw a ball she had inexplicably found against the wall again.

“Catra, _I’m trying to help you,_ ” Adora said through gritted teeth. She groaned at the lack of response. Catra snickered lightly and Adora sent her a death glare, but Catra seemed to be immune. 

“Ugh! Fine! If you’re not going to help me, I’m going to get Glimmer in here and you know she can-” 

“Oh _god,_ not the munchkin,” Catra moaned sarcastically. Adora glared again. Catra returned it until Adora broke eye contact and sighed. She sat against the glass wall separating the two and brought her knees to her chest. 

“Cat-” 

“Don’t.” 

“...Catra...Queen Angella is only keeping you alive because I asked. And it took a lot of convincing. Glimmer and Bow think this is a horrible idea, and it definitely is because now you’re basically in charge of the horde and working directly under Hordak, which is _insane by the way,_ and I don’t know how to talk to you anymore, and they’re only letting you live because I told them you might have information that could be useful, when I was just _lying_ through my _teeth_ and I’m just so lost, and I thought seeing you again in a different light would make things easier but now I’m just more confused than I was and-” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, blondie. Slow down. As entertaining as it is watching you completely spiral, what makes you think that a _princess_ can kill me?” Catra asked, crouching next to Adora. She looked up at her, behind the glass, and a smile danced on her face before she looked down again. 

“After we lost Entrapta...Glimmer’s been really protective. She doesn’t want to lose anyone else, and she thinks you’re directly involved with her death. She... _hates_ you. I’ve never seen her hate anyone as much as she hates you,” Adora didn’t make eye contact with Catra, who was staring at her intently. She hasn’t seen Adora since the battle for Bright Moon, but she was She-Ra then. That wasn’t her Adora. The last time she saw her Adora...well. 

“Look blondie, I can tell you right now that you’re not getting anything out of me. Hordak and I are tight,” Catra crosses her middle and index finger, to show exactly how tight she and Hordak are, “and no scare tactics are gonna work on me. Besides, you don’t even know what happened to Entrapta.” 

“What?!” Well, that got Adora’s attention. 

“She didn’t die, you idiot. She’s working for us now. You guys suck, so she stayed with us. Also, the whole abandoning thing didn’t really sit too well with her,” Catra said, playing with a piece of her hair. 

“Abandon?! We did _not_ abandon her. We thought...I thought...oh god,” Adora dropped to her knees and let out a choked sob. A part of Catra wanted to reach out and comfort her, her best friend, but she pushed that feeling down and stared smugly at her. 

“Not so strong now, huh? Knowing that one of your precious princesses works for us now? The evil horde?” Catra bent down to Adora’s level and stared. 

“We mourned for her. We had a _funeral,_ Catra. She was my friend.” 

“Oh like _I_ was your friend?!” 

Catra didn’t mean to say that. But she couldn’t let Adora know, because the look of shock and hurt on her face was just too good. 

“You didn’t actually care about her. She was useful to you, so you kept her around until she wasn’t. And then you threw her away. Because that’s what you do, Adora. You use people and then you abandon them,” Catra’s words were dripping with venom. 

“That’s not true,” 

“It is and you know it. You don’t care about anyone but yourself and your stupid sword. Once that sparkle girl isn’t useful to you, you’ll throw her out too, because you’re just a selfish-” 

“NO!” Adora slammed her fist against the glass and Catra leaped back. There were tears streaming down her face, but it was as solid as stone. 

“I always cared Cat. _Always,_ ” Adora stared so intently, Catra thought she might be seeing into her soul. 

“Then why didn’t you act like it?” She asked. Catra didn’t mean to say that either, but this time it was her who was shocked and hurt. Adora stood up and took a step towards the glass. She stood so close, she was almost touching it. 

“I’m sorry if you ever thought I didn’t care about you Catra. You were the most important person in my life, for almost my entire life. But now…” she looked away and wiped her tear stained face. 

“Now I’m your worst enemy.” As much as Catra hated Adora, she hated seeing her cry even more. 

“Yeah. I guess you are. At least, that’s what Glimmer and Bow think. I don’t hate you Catra. I never could hate you, ever. You’re my best friend in the world and some stupid war isn’t going to change that,” Adora’s words were light, but felt like bricks on Catra’s chest. 

“This isn’t some ‘stupid war’ Adora, it’s _the_ war. The horde has been fighting this war since before either of us were born. We trained our entire lives for this, and when you finally get the chance to win it, you switch sides? That’s unforgivable,” Catra sat on the makeshift cot that was laid out for her and Adora sighed. 

“Catra...I don’t know how many times I have to say it the horde-” 

“Is evil! I know! You think I didn’t know that?! That every time Shadow Weaver tortured me, every time she abused and berated me, while you were praised that I thought it was for good?! I knew the horde was evil from the beginning. I guess I didn’t realize how dense you actually are if you didn’t realize that.” Catra spat her grievances at Adora, but she wouldn’t make eye contact. There was a moment of silence. Catra stared at Adora, who had her eyes clamped shut until she finally took a deep breath. 

“None of the other princesses know we’ve captured you. Queen Angella is going to contact them later today, but I wanted to see you before then. I wanted to talk to you,” Adora still wasn’t making eye contact. Catra noticed she didn’t have her sword on hand either. 

“I want you to join us.” 

Catra laughed out loud. It was a long, thunderous laugh that lasted for a few seconds. As she wiped fake tears away, she looked back down at Adora. 

“Oh, you were being serious? That’s even funnier!” Catra giggled as Adora stood up. 

“Catra I’m serious! The horde is evil. They are killing our planet. They hurt us Catra. More than we even know,” Adora looked away from Catra, yet again. 

“Oh no, I _know_ how much the horde hurt me. They hurt me every day of my life-” 

“Then why are you still with them?! If they hurt you so badly, why didn’t you leave? Why didn’t you come with me when I asked you the first time?” 

“Because I’m not _you_ Adora. I don’t just abandon my home and the people that raise me at the drop of a hat and a magical sword. I’m loyal to my family,” Catra stared smugly, and Adora finally made eye contact. 

“And I’m loyal to mine,” Adora put her hand on the glass, “please Catra. Just...just consider it.” 

And with that, she was gone. 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Co learns of Entrapta's fate.  
> Catra and Glimmer have a discussion.

  
Stepping into the throne room before Queen Angella later that day was intimidating, to say the least. It seemed she was having an intense discussion with the princesses that were present. Perfuma, Mermista, Glimmer, and Bow were having a hushed conversation as Angella held her head in her poised hand.

“Alright, enough. We’re not going to get anywhere when we’re arguing in circles. We’ll continue this when the other princesses arrive. Ah, Adora, so glad you could join us. Has your...friend mentioned anything useful?” Queen Angella asked, seeming doubtful.

“Uhm, actually yes,” Adora looked up at the princesses, her _friends,_ “Entrapta’s alive.”

You could hear a pin drop. She couldn’t look at Glimmer, Adora knew she’d be so happy-

“Oh my god...we left her... _we left Entrapta with the horde…_ ” Perfuma whispered, leaning on Mermista for support. She looked like she could barely stand either. Adora _couldn’t_ look at Glimmer. 

“Well, that...that’s good news. We must focus on that. We’ll discuss organizing a rescue operation later. In the meantime-”

“There’s another thing,” all eyes were on Adora, “Entrapta’s...she’s working with the horde. She...she sided with them. Catra told me that she thought we...abandoned her. So, she stayed with the horde and is presumably working with them.”

“...You have to be joking. Adora, that can’t be true!” Glimmer ran up to Adora and grabbed her by the arms.

“I...I don’t know why Catra would lie. It would hurt us more if she had died, and telling us how big of a piece they have would just be giving away a vital key to their strategy. It poses no tactical advantage for why she would tell us. Also, I know her. I know when she’s lying and...she’s not,” Adora still wouldn’t look at Glimmer until she grabbed her face and made her.

“This is not your fault, Adora. I thought...we all thought Entrapta was gone. This just means that we have to work a little harder to get her back. If she knew all the horrible things the Horde did, then she wouldn’t have sided with them. We can get her back. I know it,” Glimmer held Adora’s face in her hands, and tears streamed down her face.

“Ok...ok. We can get her back. I’m gonna...I’m gonna go. I need to take a nap or something,” Adora smiled at Glimmer’s concerned expression, “I’m ok, I promise. I’ll see you guys later.” As Adora walked away, all eyes were on her. Once she was out of the room, conversation exploded. Mermista was angry, Perfuma was confused and upset, Bow and Angella were trying to calm them down, but Glimmer...Glimmer was silent. 

Slowly and quietly, Glimmer slipped out of the throne room and into her room. Once she knew she was alone, she let herself go. She teleports up to her bed and pressed her face into a pillow and screamed.

She screamed as loud and as long as she could. When she ran out of breath, she inhaled and screamed some more. She screamed until her throat was hoarse and tears of frustration ran down her face. When she was done she collapsed into her bed of pillows and cried. She sobbed for Entrapta, who believed they’d abandoned her, she sobbed for the rebellion, since they lost such a powerful ally, and she sobbed for Adora, who was so hurt by Catra.

Catra. _She_ was the reason for all of this. _She_ was the one who convinced Entrapta that the rebellion had abandoned her. _She_ was Hordak’s right-hand woman and she was essentially leading the Horde army. _She_ was the one who broke Adora’s heart. Before Glimmer was sure of what she was doing, she had already teleported out of her bed and was making her way to the dungeons.

~~~

Catra felt immensely satisfied by how much she hurt Adora. She had almost hurt her ex-best friend as much as she had hurt her. Catra winced at the thought of Adora’s betrayal. Her alliance with the princesses. Her transformation into She-Ra and that she beat her. 

Catra stood up from her small cot and investigated her surroundings. She was in a cell block of some kind, but instead of bars, she was kept in by a wall of pure, invisible light. When she touched it, it felt like glass and the spot she touched glowed slightly, but when she removed it, it looked like nothing was there. She’d never tell Adora this, but when she first woke up here, she ran face-first at the wall. She learned that lesson quickly.

As Catra was playing with the wall of light with her claws, she heard a door open and intermittent footsteps. As she was trying to hear for more, the shorter princess popped into view, startling Catra.

“Jesus--can you not do that?!” Catra asked, leaping away from the wall. The princess said nothing. Catra cocked an eyebrow.

“Well? Are you gonna say something? Or just stare angrily,” Catra sat down on her cot and her tail swayed lazily beside her. The princess, whose name Catra thought might be Glitter, just glared harder.

Catra rolled her eyes, “well, if you’re not going to say anything-”

“You hurt my friend,” the princess had her arms crossed and was trying to look intimidating.

“...Ok, and? I hurt a lot of people. Are you talking about Entrapta?” The princess closed her eyes, “the other princesses? Adora?”

“Don’t say her name,” The princess said through gritted teeth. Catra laughed dryly.

“Oh, ok, so you think you’re entitled to her now? Well let me tell you something, little princess, I’ve known _Adora,_ longer than you knew she even existed. If anyone has the right to say her name, it’d be me. Not you,” Catra began to sharpen her claws on each other as if she was filing her nails.

“I wasn’t the one that betrayed her and broke her heart,”

“I betrayed _her?!”_ Catra was on her feet now and was standing so close to the wall that her nose glowed. She slammed her fist on the wall, “ _she_ was the one who left _me._ She left the Horde and chose you _princesses,"_ she spat, "she turned her back on everyone who raised her, supported her and loved her. Yeah, the Horde is evil and we do bad things, but they saved us. They adopted us when we would’ve been left to die. Adora seems to forget that.”

Catra and the princess glared each other down. After a few moments, Catra sighed.

“But, you probably don’t care about all that. Besides, now you have She-Ra! Who cares about all the people Adora’s hurt and pushed away, you’ve got an 8-foot tall goddess on your side!”

“Oh my god will you shut up already! I get it! You’re sad your friend left you and now you’ll do everything in your power to stop her, yadda, yadda yadda,” Glimmer snapped, surprising Catra.

“I. Don’t. Care. I only care about making sure you don’t hurt Adora anymore than you already have. Yeah, Adora left. But she wanted you to come with her. She wanted you, a despicable horde soldier, to fight by her side. I’ll never understand why, but she still thinks you have some good in you. I can see you for what you really are,”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that? An evil horde soldier? Hordak’s puppet? Some evil bitch who you consider below trash? Guess what princess, you wouldn’t be wrong,” Catra crossed her arms and leaned against the wall adjacent to her, “I’ve done bad things, Glitter-”

_“Glimmer”_

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’ve done bad things. I kidnapped you and your friend, I’ve manipulated people into doing what I want, I launched an attack on your home. I’m not surprised you see me as a bad guy. But have you really considered, that before you got Adora, that she was doing the same? Yeah, she followed the rules and tried not to ruffle any feathers with Hordak or Shadow Weaver...but she was just as bad as the rest of us. She just thought she was doing what was right. Me? I knew the Horde was bad, but I went along with it anyway. They treated me like shit, so I treated them like shit. But Adora? Oh, she was the star student! Shadow Weaver _loved_ her. She considered Adora as her own daughter! Hordak was gonna promote her! And when she left, I was promoted instead. Makes you think, huh?” Catra hadn’t looked at Glimmer while she was talking, but she could feel the anger radiating off her.

“That’s...that’s not true,” Glimmer said, feigning confidence.

“Oh? Isn’t it? If you doubt me that much, why don’t you go ask your precious hero now? Go on, she must be waiting for you,” Catra grinned maliciously, showing off her sharp canines. Glimmer huffed, and after a moment she turned and left, her cape flowing behind her. Once she was gone, Catra laughed dryly.

_“Zzt--tra, Catra come in, over,”_ the device in her ear buzzed on, startling her.

“Yeah, I’m here, over,” Catra sighed.

_“Status update, please! Over,”_ Scorpia’s energy could be felt through the radio device.

“I’m inside. In a jail cell, but inside nonetheless. Both Adora and the Princess have come and talked to me. They know Entrapta’s with us now but otherwise not much has happened, over,” Catra filed her nails, bored.

_“That’s good! How’d they take it? Over,”_ Scorpia asked.

“Not great. Adora cried. It was a beautiful sight. Now I’m just laying the groundwork, over,”

_“The groundwork for what? Over,”_

“I’m going to tear them all apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not pictured:  
> Scorpia: Catra you have to say over when you're done talking, over  
> Catra: I hate you so much  
> Scorpia: ...over
> 
> hi y'all!!!!!!! soooo i'm back!!! i know it's been a minute but i've actually been working on this chapter for a Hot Second. also school is kicking my a s s. i'm almost done with the semester so i'm hoping to write + update more!!!!  
> love you guys!!!!
> 
> also im so so sorry if there are mistakes, it is 5:30 am and i have no editor lmao  
> love y'all!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!! so i haven't really been writing  
> at all  
> (sorry)  
> BASICALLY i just started college so shit is inSANE and finals are hell  
> so i decided to write some catradora at 5 in the morning to make me feel better soooo here you go!  
> not sure how often i'll update, but i'm hoping it won't be super long between updates  
> (also this first chapter is kind a like an intro almost?? idk i'll figure it out)  
> ok i love you guys!!!!  
> thank you so much for supporting me <3


End file.
